The Troll's Gift
by Incey Dee
Summary: After succesfully completing a raid the bloodelf is given something that may destroy him more than any spell could.


**The Troll's Gift**

The blood elf mage's green eyes scanned the remains of the raid before him with disdain. Rouges and warriors always made more of a mess of things than he would prefer. He looked over to the party leader and frowned, he seemed like the happy sort, he looked at the happy troll, there would be a feast tonight and it would be most disrespectful if he declined the invitation.

"Don't look so upset mon," The druid troll beside him said with a friendly smile

"Feast are good to deal with that antisocial problem you have"

The blood elf scanned the "gift" the troll leader had given him for his efforts in the last raid with disdain. It would be rude to reject it, but it was pointless for him to keep it. Humans were weak little things after all, especially this one. Her spirit was already broken, he had been told that she was only in captivity for a few months, but she looked as if she was going to physically break at any moment.

"Rise up human" Dolon said to the pitiful creature before him and she rose slowly her head lowered as her eyes quickly scanned the floor. Dolon abruptly grabbed her face yanked it to his to peer into her watering eyes but they would not meet his. He gripped her chin tightly her golden eyes stilled and widen at his lighted green. He held her gaze for a moment before her eyes averted once more then, he released her. He covered his mouth briefly as he walked away from the confused human and muttered to himself

"Golden, I have yet to see one possess such a color... until now…" He left her there for the night, chained to the wall as she was when he was first given her.

The second time he entered the cell the human skittered away from Dolon. Her actions confused him but he lacked the patience to care "Come, I do not wish to kill you within a day of receiving you." The mage said and the human slowly began to approach him. He noticed then, the purple mark against her copper skin and paused. Had he done that yesterday? Was this why she was now frightened of him. He frowned, he knew humans were fragile but there had to be something special about this one, to bruise, to break so easily. He would not be surprised if she was sick and the trolls had given her to him to infect him as well. It was a ridicules thought, he had not wronged this tribe in anyway, but it lingered none the less. He unshackled her and led her out of the dark damp cellar.

"What am I to do with a human?" Dolon mused, "Especially such a weak human. She would not even make a fit slave, she is much too soft for that, even her armor is soft she is not used to labor." He glanced over to his human magically bound to a post and shivering against the fire. "What are you good at?" He asked and she blinked at him before he repeated himself in her tongue harshly and she blinked at the recognition. The blood elf glared at her before he continued to stare forward pensively, it was pointless she was useless.

"Herbs." She whispered so soft it startled the mage her voice was soft and sweeter than any elfin song he turned to her now and noticed her golden hair gleaming in the firelight.

"I can find them." She whispered then bowed her head into her chest and averted her golden eyes from the intrigued blood elf.

"What is your name?" The blood elf asked as he received a startled gasp from the human at the swiftness of his appearance beside her. He repeated his question as he idly stroked her golden locks "Tell me your name."

"Marigold." She whispered and the elf sighed almost in approval.

"That is very fitting." He rose from her then returned to his place gazing at the forest and saying no more.

Three Mage thought to himself. Three days since he received his "gift", three days since he received a deadly silent traveling companion. Her silence was pleasant at first, even when there was clear fright or confusion on her face she did not voice it. Even when crossing the forsaken, she only cringed for a moment before the mask of silence was in place once again. Three days she had not spoken since that first night when she was spoken to. It was pleasant, Dolon tried to convince himself, it was almost like traveling alone but his interest in the creature began to peek especially as she slumped against the tree she was magically bond to. He was a little ashamed at his action, binding such a broken thing. Her body was able, but he knew there was no way her spirit would be strong enough for her to attempt an escape. The trolls had broken her, he wanted to think, but something so frail, he could not blame it completely on the trolls. He could see that she must have been broken long before the trolls had gotten to her, which was probably why she lived now. No one wants to play with a broken toy.

"How fortunate," the blood elf mused "I like to fix things." and it was true, he did enjoy a very good riddle or maze now and then, his first trade was inscription by default, but he did enjoy the challenge of tinkering before he gave it up. He smiled now because he was certain this gift, this broken human would serve to be entertaining yet. He watched her blink at his wiry smirk made frightening by the light of the fire and her eyes averted again. He would definitely enjoy this.

"Do you like this? Is this good?" Dolon asked as he patted the startled human. When she nodded he half glared at her and her eyes widened.

"Y-Yes, this is great" Merigold stammered and the blood elf sighed at the sound of her voice. Her eyes began to return to normal but the flush from her face would not fade something Dolon appreciated as he patted the robe tied tightly about her.

Dolon had shocked her initially when he bought her to the lake to bathe and even more so when she was given a set of his own robes to wear. It was unorthodox he knew this. He comforted himself with the thought that had he not, he would have been traveling with a disgusting human, as if they weren't disgusting to begin with try to add filth and neglect to it. He used these thoughts he half believed to comfort his battling thoughts about this sentiment toward her. He noticed her staring at him curiously then lifted himself from her soft body and almost immediately regretted the move. He pushed those sentiments away as he deliberately turned his back on the human the setting sun outlined his figure.

"It is late, are you hungry?" He asked then glanced over his shoulder daring her not to verbally respond as her head began to nod.

"Yes, I am..." She said softly and Dolon nodded satisfied

"The we should find something to eat, don't you think?"

"Yes,"

Dolon kneeled before her in a moment so fast that once again it frightened her "What would you like to eat?" He grasped her face in his palms "Tell me, we can have whatever you want." She flushed against his touch and he felt as if he had pushed her enough for one day. He had gotten her to speak, he felt accomplished. It took all but one day but he was satisfied and soon he would have her speaking full sentences and making suggestions. He would fix her, she could be fixed, and then what? A whisper asked him.

Would he fix her only to break her once more? He tried to shake the thought away, he never broke the things he repaired, instead he kept them and gloated on them until he found someone who would value it. So then would he give her away? Or sell her? He bristled at this thought, no he would not do that, but what would he do?

Amber eyes stared up at him curiously as he debated with himself mentally. He stopped midway through and fell in them for a moment but quickly caught himself. He sharply turned his head disgusted with himself and as he spoke with clenched teeth he understood that she was done talking for today. He had frightened her back into her shell and there would be work on his end to get her back to where she was.

"Keep talking" the blood elf's demand was blunt but Marigold no longer flinched from the icy cool voice that belonged to her captor, this mysterious blood elf. Long dark hair, pale skin and piercing grey eyes if they were not glowing green from the magic energy he consumed. He very strong too, both mentally and physically.

Once they were attacked by a giant bear she cowered of course, and the bear knocked the staff out of the mage's hands. She watched him, with more than enough grace physically subdue this bear then master him once his staff was in his hands. He then tossed his long hair over his shoulder lifted her on the mount and once more they began their travels. Now He had asked her about the type of herbs she was able to gather and she had briefly answered them to avoid speaking more, but now he prodded her for more information. She knew the information was not needed and was puzzled at his attempt to make small talk with her, what did he want? What was he seeking? She frowned at her unanswered questions then noticed the eery mood. His heavy lidded eyes were narrowed to slits as he waited for her to continue. She gasped before she continued her explanation, the mood lifted but her turmoil only increased.

Dolan watched the human with calculating eyes as she sat by the fire. she had failed to answer him verbally, again, what should her punishment be? He entertained the idea that she maybe intentionally trying his patience, she should know very well by now that he could kill her with the flick of his wrist if he wanted to, but something held him back. He observed her closely, head bowed, defeated, he smelt salt, was she crying? He approached her cautiously and she physically revolted before he could take another step. She was quaking.

"What do you want from me?" She asked her voice quivered as the tears began to fall "Is this just some sort of sick game to you? Why don't you just kill me?"

She was so beautiful when she cried, he knew it and he wanted to see her face, would she believe him if he told her that was the reason he kept her alive. He knelt in front of her his hight still towered over her as he lifted her chin sharply to bore into her those large watery golden orbs. He watched the trails down her cheek. Beautiful he sighed to himself before he felt his lips cover hers speechless. He kissed her it was the sweetest thing he had tasted, a human's kiss blended with the softness of her sorrow his mouth watered, his tongue grazed her lips before entering her taste, intoxicating. He began to devour her his hands clasped her head possessively as she struggled to get away. Struggled? There should be none of that, he told himself, never once had anyone struggled to get away from him. She was defiant, he deepened the kiss and her struggling ceased, there that was normal, but not. She was completely irresponsive now, had he killed her?

Dolan pulled back from the human who began to gasp breathlessly for air. She looked frightened, but her eyes shone even more beautiful. He face was a maze but he knew he had hurt her, maybe broke her all over again. He felt her tremble against him, she wanted to run, the urge traced her entire body even though she knew his wards would not let her escape him.

"Why?..." the broken beautiful voice whispered

"you are beautiful when you cry." Dolon stood to his feet and turned from the human. He pushed the remorse away, he did not care that he hurt her. But ad he glanced over his shoulder he could not help but feel a tinge of remorse for the damage he now had to repair. He assumed it would take at least another week before he could get her talking again. He chasing himself, he should really work on fixing things completely before playing with them, but as he peered into those downcast golden eyes, he knew he would fall once again weakness to them before his goal was met.

They traveled once again in silence for the next few days. He let her brood, let her rest but he was finished with that now. He wanted to hear her voice, he longed for that idil chatter she had once allowed him. She would either volunteer it or he would pull it from her in sharp hollow gasps. He pushed his mind from the euphoric vision of her writhing in pleasure and focused on a more painful one of her gasping for breath as the blood was drained from her. He flinched, he did not know when these feelings emerged but he did not want to hurt her, but he had to remind himself that he would, if she tried him.

"Did I hurt you?" Dolon's abruptness stole the silence and the human tensed. He repeated his question His voice held a warning tone "When I kissed you, did it hurt?"

Merigold let out a deep breath before she shook her head softly "N-No..." She sighed and Dolon's brows crossed

"Then why did you push me away? Why did you cry?" He found himself asking before he could censor it but did not take it back.

"I-I I Didn't I didn't want..." She was quaking again he felt her against his back as they sat on the massive beast. She could not finish she shook her head against his back and once again she was crying.

"So frail" Dolon noted to himself before he began to turn and was halted instantly ath the realization of another's presence. There were multiple of them, and they had the blood elf and the human surrounded on their mount. Dolon reached for his staff but was stopped when the captors dropped from the trees a few with bows aimed at him waiting for his next move.

"Your journey ends here traitor." A large blue orc said as he approached the mage.

Dolon casually leaned back on his mount "What right have you to call me such? Not nearly a month ago I was dismissed as a hero from the trolls tents."

"That thing on your mount is a clear indication of your intentions." The Orc snapped

"Such large words" Dolon mumbled "How commendable for you to have used them accurately, too bad your assumption is incorrect."

The Orc snapped at his condescending tone but was held back from his attack by the supposed leader of this pack. He had recognized Dolon's seal, he was nobel and it would be unwise to attack him, he knew he would lose at least half his men even though the mage was surrounded.

"Tell me the purpose of that thing that travels with you and we will let you pass." Said the leader as ne watched Dolon absentmindedly stroke the human's hair, he noticed her flinch and the slight fear in her eyes and he realized Dolon's answer before he even said it.

"This is a gift" Dolon said a touch affectionately to the human's dismay "I received her after a glorious victory, instead of gold, but I do enjoy puzzles..." Dolon's eyes closed briefly in bliss before they snapped open and landed sharply on the blue orc "You have disrupted my journey home and so delayed my pleasure. I am displeased."

"I don't give a crap about your pleasure-" The blue orc started and was cut off by his leader

"Forgive the waisted time Mage, please accompany us to our village for the night, it is very late, we would hate for you to approach more camps on your way and encounter the same problem."

"Release me and that should suffice."

"I must insist Mage, trust no harm will come to you or your" The Warrior eyed the human for a while "Pet" she did not flinch at the term he deemed it acceptable and decided this Mage was telling the truth, that or she did not understand him, either way, she was no threat. He beckoned the pair to follow him and the blue orc protested.

"I will feel more comfortable if we plucked out the human's eyeballs sir. Would not want her escaping and telling all her little friends where our village is." The blue Orc said haughtily and Dolon frowned.

"You will do no such thing." Dolan responded possessively the warrior peered at him. "These gems," Dolon lifted her face so her eyes could shine in the moonlight "These are mine" He growled.

"Then bind them mage" The leader said.

Dolon with smooth calmness lifted his hands to the human's temples his fingers rested on the inset of her eyes,there was a sharp flash of silver before her vision blanked completely out and her heart sped from the shock of it. The Orcs watched with interest as the golden orbs frantically searched for light at the Mage's spell, one of them laughed at her but stopped upon a leveled glare from Dolon. The captain no longer interested in the scene turned and began to lead the pack once more.

Merigold quaked. She was terrified. She was in darkness with only the sound of grotesque voices to guide her assumptions. She found herself shocked at her actions when she'd clinged to the blood elf every time he spoke to escape the terrible sounds around her. She knew this probably disgusted him, but he had yet to push her away so she held on to him her ear pressed against his chest to find comfort in even the sound of his breathing. She clasped his robes, as she felt herself be carried off to some unknown place. She did not know why he had taken her sight from her but she was honestly relieved that she did not have to look upon the ugly faces of the orcs, even trolls were more attractive. It felt like an eternity before they had finally stopped moving and she was hit with the smell of burning wood. She knew they must have entered an inn. She then understood the reasonings of the cloak over her because of the lack of response her presence made in the inn and before she could ponder this any more she was placed at the edge of a bed, the door closed and Dolon's cloak was removed as well as himself.

She sat in the darkness, she heard the sound of running water and she trembled. She had no idea if Dolon was still near, or if she was now at the mercy of the Orcs that had stopped them. She did not understand a word they said. They were careful to only use their native language and Dolon spoke it so clearly. Now she wished she had studied those, she wished she could know what was happening around her. Terror filled her as she began to mentally debate if she had been given or sold to the orcs.

She wished she had been kinder to Dolan he was a good master she could have kissed him back she knew her new owners would not be as compassionate. Her eyes began to water at the thought of her having a new owner, had Dolan tired of her already? She shook her head it was not something worth crying over, she tried to comfort herself. If Dolan had lost interest in her this was a good thing. Maybe her next owner would finally kill her, or make her a house slave, it didn't matter. She knew the next one would not confuse her as much as the blood elf had. They would be more predictable and not do things that made her wonder about their intentions or feelings. She sighed hopeful as she attempted to push the sadness away. This was a good thing, she told herself and nodded it was good.

Two hands caressed her face and Marigold could not find the strength to flinch from them. The hands were soft and soothing, almost more than the voice that broke her silent contemplation.

"Forgive me" The lips against her closed eye lids said as they kissed them "They would not have let us pass, if I did not take your light away." He kissed the other one and held her face firmly in his smooth hands "I will return it to you, do not fear."

She nodded to herself as much as she was allowed in his grasp then she felt his soft lips against hers. She wanted to flinch away but he covered them so possessively and passionately as he kissed her again. She yielded her mouth to him and he greedily accepted his tongue invading and tasting she shuttered beneath him as he pushed her back against the bed. She noticed then that his torso was bare, she felt the heat radiate off him and when his hands began to untie her robe she paused in mid panic pulled away from the kiss frightened. She began tremble once more and Dolan let out a frustrated growl.

"I-I'm sorry! I'M sorry!" She repeated like a mantra as Dolan retreated more frustrated with himself than the trembling human.

He walked to the other end of the room his teeth clenched tightly together why did he stop? He should keep going? who cares if she is afraid? but then he remembered his purpose for keeping her and he frowned bitterly. He could not break her. He wanted to fix her, so he could not break her more. He grumbled to himself pushed a chair over then turned into the bathroom with the slam of the door.

Dolan ran his hands through his long wet hair as he massaged his scalp. he had left the human in the bedroom, he knew that is where she would be still once he finished his bath. He considered bathing with her, but after her reaction- after his reaction to her proximity, he decided against that. Instead he would allow a small amount of trust, he would allow her to bath herself tonight, without him present. He debated on this for a while, she would not try to escape, would she? He glanced over his image in the large mirror and for one brief moment he saw a flicker of blue skin. It disappeared but he did not need a second glance, he should have expected as much. The orcs from earlier, they were watching them, waiting for his actions to prove them false. He frowned briefly before he placed an impassive mask on, no one would notice the change. However, he knew that his past actions with the human may not be looked upon as how one treats a trinket, they were probably already returning to the assumption that she was more than just a pet to him. He could not blame them, he was beginning to doubt that idea himself, but he would not give into that argument right now. Right now he had to put on an act, right now she was his pet, and he was her master, and for both their sakes she had best play along.

The blood elf stepped out of the washroom and approached the human, huddled up in the bed. He told her hurriedly to rise and come to his side, something in his tone made her respond instantly her fear gone momentarily replaced with a different fear of disobeying this urgent command. She climbed to the edge of the bed and stumbled around the room toward him as she grasped at the air wildly. He appeared as if he lost patiences and quickly gathered her against him. His lips brushed her ear in what looked like an intimate caress but he spoke quietly against them in a hushed whisper.

"They are watching our every move." He said against her ear "I will make love to you tonight-" She gasped he squeezed her in his arms as he continued "Donot deny me in anyway. for both our sakes."

Marigold bit her lips harshly as she fought the tears. She hated that she trusted those words, and a part of her appreciated them it almost felt as if he was asking for permission. either way he did not have to. The blood elf did not even have to warn her. She understood this, but it only served to puzzle her more in the end. Her golden brows knit together but her thoughts were interrupted again by the elf in front of her.

"Do you understand?" The elf asked as his lips slightly hovered over hers. He wanted this and she was frightened, but his tone his actions all of them till now suggested she could trust him. But she was still terribly afraid.

"Will we have to- We won't have to-..." Marigold trembled now, she knew he wanted this, she had known for a while she had just forced herself into denial. She noticed the way the elf stared at her by the firelight, how he loomed over her when she slept. she could feel his heat when he watched her bathe. She knew these looks and these desires all to well this was why she ran away and was captured by the trolls in the first place. It was terrifying to be in this situation once more but she eluded the terror with confusion. However, now there was no denying it, or him. She felt the chill of his grey eyes as they peered down at her, waiting for her, she blinked unseeingly before she spoke in a soft whisper, "You won't, ever force me, right?" She asked.

"I do not force anything but death" He said bluntly and Marigold gulped before she nodded slowly. "Then, yes." The human whispered whispered and Dolan's lips took hers finally. He cradled her head in his hands as his lips worshipped hers and she responded the best she could. Yes, he wanted this, he had craved this for so long. This beautiful creature beneath him, willing, even if only because of the circumstance, she was here, and she was his, and he would make love to her all night if her body could take it.

His lips trailed down the copper neck and licked small circles and patterns. She moaned beneath him and his eyes lit at the sound, how much would he enjoy pulling these noises out of the soft spoken human. In an instant he had her free of the soft garments and untied her golden hair in the process. She now lay beneath him in glorious nude as his eyes appreciated the golden mound between her legs.

Marigold shuttered as the elf ran his fingers over her core and his lips began to assault her neck once more. She curled against him and moaned once more when she felt those fingers enter her teasingly then left only to rub her most sensitive place. She nearly screamed his name but feared the response even though he nearly sang hers above her as he kissed every visible body part. His nose trailed down her neck and he appeared to be in a trance until his mouth found her breast and he began to kiss and bite it furiously. Marigold could do nothing more but hold his head in place it felt so good the way his tongue tormented her flesh as his fingers stimulated her. She realized then that she was raising her body to meet his in an uncontrollable desire to get more of him and then his towel fell from his slim waist and her blind eyes widened at what pressed against her core.

"Shhh..." Dolan cooed to the woman beneath him he stroked her body sensually before he was overcome with the pleasure of entering her for the first time and the sound escaping her lips. His mouth fell open in a silent pant as he lifted her legs to receive more of him he pulled back then pushed in sharply and she responded in a heated groan beneath him. He adored that sound, and driven mad by it briefly he thrusted sharply into her again then again as he built a mind blowing pace.

The human held tightly to the elf's shoulders. She buried her face in his neck hidden by his dark hair and she cried from the pure bliss of what was happening. She felt her walls clamp around him and heard herself cry out at it an soon afterward she noted the warm feeling being spilled deep within her. She shuttered at this and for a brief moment she felt as though she had left her physical body and was now floating above the clouds. The strong kisses bought her back down to earth as her mind began to fully register what had just happened to her. that was her first orgasm ever, not even the knights from her homeland were able to do this. The elf was speaking incoherent words above her as he kissed her neck once more and her eyes widened as she felt his sex awaken inside of her.  
>"Again" He whispered against her ears as he began to rock his hips into hers once more and the sensations returned with a fiery vengeance as she cried out once more.<p>

Dolan watched his human as she turned in the bed beside him. He had finally allowed her to rest after making love to her seven time consecutively. He noted the little whimpers she made in her sleep and he felt his body stir at them. He wanted more. The monster in him was raging. He doubt he could control himself any longer, now that he had felt her, and watched her face contort in pleasure as he claimed her repeatedly. He felt the presence of the orcs disappear somewhere around their third coupling but by that time he was already too involved with the human to care. Whatever acting he might have done was long gone and now the only thing that responded was raw passion and lust. He recalled becoming somewhat tired at their fifth time and hoisting the human on his lap. Her cheeks were deeply tinted red as he instructed her how to ride him and he found that he liked this position best. it afforded him the best view of this glorious body as he stimulated it. Dolan smiled at the memory as his hands gently caressed her full breast. He knew she was tired but he could not kill the urge to claim her once more, despite the promise made earlier. He shut his eyes in frustration at the foolish promise then smiled. When she woke up, of course she would want a bath, and he would be more than happy to help her in her most likely hindered state. He smiled almost wickedly then slipped away into the washroom to began the hot water.

Dolan's lust was forgotten once the human awoke and he had to carry her to the washroom; she could hardly stand without a large amount of discomfort. He grit his teeth at this, humans were so frail, especially this one, how could he let himself forget that in his passion?! A small whimper escaped her as he placed her down upon the rim of the large bath. He noted the redness of her lips as her teeth pressed into them and he wondered how much pain she had concealed form him since her awakening. Determined to find out the damage he gently coaxed her legs open and she flinched immediately and shut them with her hands against his broad shoulders to prevent anything else he might do.

Dolan "Tsked" as he gently removed the trembling humans hands from his shoulders and began to coax her legs opened once more "Let me see" His demand was cool and calm and Marigold found herself responding to it easily. She had learned his nature and this tone was not one to be feared.

Despite her condition, when Marigold felt the elf's slender hands run over her sex she shuttered. The keen grey eyes studied her as his fingers searched and soothed her opening. She felt the chill of his gaze as he began to lift her in his arms once more and then she was placed in the soothing water of the bath. Dolan joined her in it and began to wash her with the herb scented waters appreciating every murmur that escaped her lips. Dolan wondered then if he could get her to say his name once more. He recalled telling her to during the night when she had reached her peak for the fourth time and when she screamed it it pushed him over the edge as well. Dolan craved that sound now, the sweet sound from her lips.

"Marigold, my flower" Dolan said against the humans ear "Whisper it to me once more, that magic word I taught you to chant last night."  
>The human paused for a moment as she searched her brain then felt the sharp teeth against her neck and the magic name slipped pass her lips in a question which was met by an appreciative nod.<p>

"Yes darling, yes, say it again." Dolan said and Marigold did he kissed her now and told her to continue only to make her stop when he realized that if she continued this way he would lean her over the tub and take her once more. His hands quivered at the thought and his mouth watered but he shook his head a firm no. He would not damage his human, especially after she had said his name so affectionately. His lust could wait, and it would. He lifted Marigold from the waters and began to dry and prim her for their journey. The sooner he got her to his fortress the better. He had a feeling that this puzzle would keep him busy for quite some time after he returned to his lands.

There was no sign of the orcs that had stopped them when they left. Dolon and Marigold mounted the beast and rode out of the camp with no hostile words met. Dolan continued without fear, the orcs must have been impressed with their performance the night before, and so was he. On the road through the thistles of trees, he would find his face pressed against Marigold's neck or his hands resting intimately upon her waist. It seemed as though he could not restrain himself and Marigold suffered fits of anxiety every time she felt his caress. Her trust that he would keep his word and not force himself upon her began to wane. Every caress was more intimate than the first and she began to wonder if he would stop suddenly and relieve himself wherever they landed.

"Do not fear me in this way." Dolan sensed the anxiety that poured from the human every time he touched her, it upset him how little she trusted his words. But he was her captor, it was only logical. "I will not take what I want." He kissed her neck "You will give it to me, when you are ready."

The animal stopped, Dolan climbed from it and Marigold released the breath she was holding as she took Dolan's hand. They would camp for the night, then Dolan planned to reach his lands by sunset of the next day. He sat Marigold down fed her the rich meats he had taken from the inn and made sure she ate it all. It appeared as if she was getting thin in their travels, something Dolan was not fond of at all, especially since he knew what she felt full. He wanted to feel her again. He turned his gaze sharply from the woman before him and kindled a fire. He cursed his promise and his pride but accepted his faith nonetheless.

She fell asleep, even under the heat of his gaze the human slept. Dolan marveled at her, was she not affected at all by the night they had shared? Did she not have the same urges as he? Or was it an attempt to mock him? His eyes narrowed at the thought. Then they traced the copper face before them, slid down the slender neck and over the curves of her breast hidden by his robe. He did not realize that he was leaning over her until he felt the smooth fabric beneath his hands and noticed their aim to expose the large pair in the moonlight. Her face contorted in what appeared to be pleasure and a light moan escaped her full lips. Dolon instantly caught himself, he was only inches from her face now. His lips brushed against hers softly and she fluttered awake.

The look the Human gave Dolon almost broke him. She was frightened, as if he would break his oath to her. This look frustrated him, even though he knew he had come very close to bring said oath. Furious, he turned form Merigold then killed the fire. When he looked at her again, her golden eyes peered at him curiously. Curtly he told her that their rest was over and the would continue though the night. If he could not sleep peacefully neither should she. He would find rest once again when he was alone in his chambers with many stone walls blocking him form the violation of his single promise to this human.

They mounted the beast in silence Marigold's head sulked low, a ting of remorse bothered Dolon. He rested her head against his chest and cradled her protectively. This was not her fault. It was he who had lost control and then made the promise. He had frightened her with his intensity, he should have shown more restraint - no, he should not have allowed himself to be near this beautiful human for so long. He should have returned her when she was given. Dolon's arms tightened around his human unconsciously in response to that thought. Even if he could not be joined with her, he would never let her go. He did not understand his reasonings, and he did not care, he only held fast to his words as they beast took to the skies.

The bloodelf sighed content and Merigold stirred at this. She smelled many herbs mixed with a scent she could not identify, but it smelt all together magical. Whens he opened her eyes colors of the breaking dawn painted upon trees and flowers greeted her and the air was as crisp as a sunny winter day. Her eyes scanned further until they landed on the source of the bloodelf's contentment and her terror. She shrinked back from the sight of the fortress before of her with such force that the beast beneath them began to react.  
>Dolon held her in his arms tightly as she began to heave away. He was astonished at her fight and newly found purpose to retreat from him. But what shocked him the most were the panicked tears and the hicks that came from his human.<p>

"Please don't!" Merigold all but begged "Please I will do anything you want just please don't!"

"Calm down..." Dolon's whispered voice cooed "What has gotten into you?" He tightened his grip upon Merigold and held her tightly against his chest. She sobbed against him.

"I will do anything, I will even let you... You can have me anytime you want just please don't, please"

"Don't what? Marigold?" Dolon's hands traced Merigold's scalp as the sound of her name left his lips "What shall I not do?"

"Don't lock me away, don't put me in the dungeons, please don't sell me away." Maraigold's panic almost left at the tenderness of her captor and eased completely away at the kiss against her forehead.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He asked more to himself than his subject. Had she such little trust, did she think he would send her away only because she refused herself to him. He found himself angry at her ignorance, but the urge to comfort her was stronger. His fingers continued their path against her scalp and he kissed her face once more "I would never send or lock you away. You should know this." Dolon whispered against her cheeks "But because you do not, I will grant your request, and I will love you as often as I like." He felt Marigold's forehead cross at his words and he kissed it once more. "I crave you." He kissed her cheeks "Desire you" Her nose "and treasure you." A chaste kiss against her lips "I would never dream of sending you away. Or locking you out of my reach. You will learn this every time we make love, you will know my desperation for you." Dolon kissed her one more time a full kiss against her lips. He embraced her passionately and the beast began to take to the sky to the tall tower of his chambers.

Marigold had hardly a moment to observe the room donned in reds and golds before she was deposited onto the large soft bed with Dolon learning above her. He kissed her face, her neck he stole her breath in gasps and taunted her body with his skilled hands. She cried out his name when her lips were free and he kissed her even more affectionately in response. Dolon had resolved to only make love to her once this night, so he would make the best of their first joining in his fortress.

Marigold gazed out of the large arched window. Her hands traced the soft fabric of her robes, she closed her eyes in bliss even as she noted that there must obviously be something wrong with this situation. The Lord of a castle should not be spending his time dressing his servant, especially if this lord was a elite blood elf and she, his enemy, his rival in every form a human. Before her capture she had not been a very skilled fighter, but she had intention. She wanted to fight for the Alliance and finally defeat the horde because they were ruthless and once the fighting ended the land would finally know peace. She was not strong enough, but the urge to protect the land from further bloodshed was her motivation. She broke after her peers turned against her, and soon after were attacked by the trolls which bond and gave her to this blood elf. This blood elf who now kissed her neck affectionately as he dressed her. He promised he would keep her, and she found strength to trust those words. Those words that were not normally said to a servant.

Marigold's eyes followed the glossy finger nails that trailed down her copper skin. they fluttered at the affection but returned to their original guarded state almost instantly as Dolon peered at her to see the effects of his work. A sigh was released from him, he pulled away from her form kissed her once more then promised his brief return as he left the golden chambers Marigold felt constrained to. As he did every morning for the pass three days since they had arrived in his fortress.

It seemed unorthodox that The Lord of a fortress would spend much of his time with his captive. Especially when most of the time was spent lazing about the large chambers and eating. He fed Marigold so much that she began to believe that she was going to be served as a meal herself. She did not understand Dolon's obsession with her eating and noted the crossed frown on his face when she refused to eat the amount that was offered to her.

"Do humans not eat these?" Dolon would ask as he held another morsel of the fragrant substance to her lips. And Marigold would allow it to pass even if only to stop the confused expression. It was not befitting for one so regal to wear such a look. He would kiss her after a few more bites then retreat leave her for another brief moment and then return to their lodging.

Marigold has begun to suspect that the fortress was empty save Dolon and herself but on her fourth day present she noted a second voice from behind the door of the chambers which she now perceived as her own. Dolon was speaking his rich language with another one of his kind who seemed softer in nature. Marigold could tell from the tone alone that the female blood elf was a servant, something in Dolon's tone also told her that she was a very well trusted servant. She knew that it would not be long before the two of them met and she did not know what to expect from the apparent meeting.

Dolon entered the room. In his hands was a tray of a colorful assortment. He smiled gently at Marigold before he placed the tray on the table in front of the large arched window and beckoned her to him. He sat in a large white chair, the only one in the room and Marigold placed herself in his lap, as was expected. Dolon smiled at this then ran his fingers through the light golden hair which when added to the morning sun's light created a halo about the golden beauty. He kissed her lips chastely then returned his attention to the dish at his side.

"I had these specially made for you." Dolon's voice held a hint of arrogant satisfaction "I know you will enjoy them." He raised a cake to Marigold's lips. She hesitated for a moment before she finally yielded to the sweet and bit into it. A soft murmur escaped her as the smell the taste and the wave of pleasure washed over her from the fragrance of the desert on her lips. Her cheeks tinted as she recalled the roses of her mother's gardens, the almonds of the trees and the wild berries of the forest all compile in this fragrant treat. Eagerly she opened for more but received a sudden kiss instead.

The sound that had escaped and the look of pure ecstasy that had crossed Marigold's face was too much for Dolon to restrain himself. He kissed her suddenly and hungrily. the taste of the flowers were still upon her lips. When he pulled away he watched her gasp and the smooth tongue run over her copper lips, then for the first time she pulled him back and kissed him just as fervently. The treats forgotten the pair fell against the large bed as Dolon pursued her with heightened vigor. In moments they were breathless and bare beneath the silken covers. Dolon's face rested at the crook of Marigold's neck his breath tickled her skin as his eyes returned from their lustful haze. He blinked then smiled, at least now he could bathe with Marigold. He had secretly wanted to lock her washroom so she could never bathe without him, but decided against it. Now she had no choice, serves her right for kissing him in such a way, Dolon reasoned with himself as he scooped his exhausted human in his arms and approached the large wash room.

Dolon tied another robe about Marigold's fulling form. He had almost accomplished his goal of maintaining her soft shape with the human foods. As his hands pressed against the smooth covered flesh he knew he was near his goal. He recalled the magical treats that she had allowed herself to indulge in, and the heated kiss that followed her first tasting. He expected a reaction like that the second time he had given them to her, but was disappointed when she only responded with the pleasurable murmurs from the food. She had yet to initiate a kiss, a touch or anything since that moment. Dolon frowned to himself, did he scare her off? He pressed his eyes shut at the idea. Now was not the time for these thoughts Today he had to hold up his end of his promise. For the first time since Marigold had arrived in his home, he would allow her out of the chambers granted to her. He would escort her through his fortress and make sure she became familiar with the things she was allowed.

He did want to hold up his end of his promise, but he was also preparing her for his departure. His presence had been requested in a certain territory. He could not bring Marigold along because of obvious reasons, but he could not rest with the idea of her confined to her rooms. So he would take her out these remaining days and made sure she learned the patterns to find her rooms. Dolon held his arm out. Marigold took it curiously and allowed herself to be escorted out of the large chambers. He showed her the kitchens, his libraries, and a room with a large hearth which was always on. Marigold did not see one soul as she was escorted about the fortress and this puzzled her, she knew this place could not be operational without servants, plus she had heard one the other day. She wondered if they were hiding from her. Or worst, their master. Her thoughts faded however when Dolon turned deliberately to her and smiled.

"This last room is very important tome, and I know you will enjoy it." Dolon said Marigold blinked at him. Dolon turned to the large doors and opened them. A scene of green and multitudes of colors met Marigolds eyes as the scent of growth hit her nose. (call out some plant names with astonishments) "This is my garden" Dolon said as Marigold whirled around the center of the grassy filed "Will you take care of it in my absence?" He asked and Marigold paused.

"You are going away?" She asked and at Dolon's nod she became crossed. "For how long?"

"Just a few weeks, maybe a month , maybe more. But fear not, I will be safe." Dolon said Marigold paused then slowly she nodded at his words as well.

"I wish you a great trip then." She said

Dolon bit his lip. What did he expect her to say? what did he want her to say? Truly her response was expected and acceptable. Why would she worry about him or wish that he remained. He turned his back to her a cowards attempt to hide his pitiful expression. "There is one more person you must meet before we leave." He said and a small blood elf with long red hair appeared at his side. "This is Feia, she will look after you while I am away." He turned seriously to Marigold and spoke once more "Trust only her, and if anything goes wrong simply call her name and she will appear."

Marigold nodded at these words as did Feia and Dolon sighed.

"I will retrieve you at dusk." He said then left his gardens to seek the solitary comfort of his mind.

Grey eyes observed the human as she preened and catered to the life around her. She kissed a budding mageroyal, and caressed a dying goldthorn. Her touch was so gentile, so precise. Dolon found himself envious of the plants and their treatment. He ached for these intimate concerns. He felt himself dying for them. Unable to take the scene, without casting the plants into flame he stepped into the garden and made his presence known. Marigold shrunk at his arrival then relaxed at his calm fingers against her cheek.

"Rest with me for a moment Marigold. I leave in the morning, but I want to hold you close before I do." Dolon said. Marigold nodded against the hands on her cheek then wrapped her arms around broad shoulders as she was lifted into the air.

Placed at the edge of the bed Marigold heard Dolon sigh. He closed his eyes as he sinked to his knees before her. His head rested in her lap and she found herself helpless to respond properly. Dolon sighed once more, his heart ached from the contact Marigold refused him. Why couldn't she even allow herself to touch him? Why didn't he deserve her affections as well? Finally unable to contain himself he spoke in a weary whisper against his captive's leg.

"Would you caress me Marigold?" Dolon sighed "Would you caress me like a fallen flower or kiss me like that budding rose? My heart is sore for these gestures you give so freely to the dying and the living but refuse to me." Dolon's face pressed closer against her legs and a bitter whisper escaped "I am dead without your touch and fallen without your hands. I dread this separation, and you refuse to touch me." His voice rose with anger and Marigold flustered.

"Where... Where would you like me to touch you?" Marigold asked. She felt the blood elf sigh against her legs. Then, slowly he took her hands in his and placed one upon his crown of dark hair. He taught her fingerers the paths to trace and she mimicked him perfectly. Dolon sighed against her in pleasure when she finally began to caress his scalp on her own. He pressed his eyes shut. This was all he wanted from her. The sweet caresses she offered. He would rest here until the dawn and then he would be able to leave her in peace even if for only a moment.

Dolon turned from the sleeping woman. She had held him all night per his request. She had fallen asleep with her hands in his hair and he had rested under her slight caress. Now he found it hard to leave. The sun had already began to make its presence known He was late. but he could not leave.

"I never expected that I would be drawn in by simple touches." Dolon said to himself then shook himself out of his stupor. He leaned down and kissed the forehead of the sleeping woman then deliberately turned to the large arching windows of his room. A large bird set perched on the tree outside and Dolon smiled wearily as the troll transformed before him.  
>"Not like you to belate mon, just wanted ta see what kept ya away." The druid said still perched hands and feet on the tree.<p>

"So nice of you to give me a ride. Forgive the delay." Dolon cast one more glance at the sleeping human before he walked to the ledge of the window and allow his friend to grasp his strong arm and they took to the sky.

"I did not expect for you to become so attached to dat human." The druid said and the mage regarded him over the fire.

"This is neither the place, nor the time for this discussion." Dolon said "and I am not attached to her." Dolon felt the lie slip past his lips and frowned "I cannot... I know i am, but I cannot cure this ach.." Long fingers ran trough the blood elf's hair as he pushed it away from his face. "Sometimes I think these desires surpass the flesh. Sometimes I wonder...No, never mind. It is not important." Dolon closed himself off and the Druid peered at him.

Never did he suspect that a human would melt the cool exterior of his comrade. He was mournful to the thought that it might negatively impact his performance and even more mournful at the thought of recruiting another partner. He wanted to convince himself that this was just a phase, but he saw the struggle in the blood elfs eyes when he had to leave, he also saw the conflict present in his search for his feelings concerning the human. Dolon loved her, no matter how hard he would fight it, the druid knew that at the end of it all Dolon would lose and find himself in a painful situation. He only prayed that when the time came, and the proper choice must be made, his friend would be strong enough to follow through or withstand it.

The rest of the raid went with ease. Dolon was cool and calculated when he fought. He held his mask good, not once did any one suspect anything different in him. But the druid however sometimes caught his friend carefully observing golden flowers or golden sunsets with longing looks. he pretended not to see, but he knew the mage's desires and it pained him.

When Dolon returned to his fortress he sighed in relief. However despite its calming appearance inside a battle of anxiety and nerves raged. Questions fluttered though his mind as he approached the entrance. Did Marigold eat? Were his servants kind to her? Did something happen to her while Freia slept? Did she notice his absence? Did she miss him? His thoughts were halted at the eery silence he met at the doors he listened closer and could sense some sort of struggle above. Panic overcame him and he raced to the commotion.

"Mari Please calm down." A voice said which was followed by a struggled groan. Dolon's brows crossed in confusion at these sounds.

He entered the cambers to find his Feria and a few other servants retraining his human. His eyes turned deathly as he spoke.

"What are you doing to her?" Dolon Growled flames nearly leapt from his words and everyone's blood chilled. Marigold's moan stole his attention and in a moment he was at her side. The servants scattered. Golden eyes scanned Dolon's face before full copper lips took his in heated passion. Dolon could barley contain his gasp as a kiss was stole from him. Within moments the room has been cleared and all that remained was he and his human. She would not stop kissing him. She pulled his form onto the large bed and pursued him even more passionately.

Dolon wanted to ask what had come about this change, he really did. However as Marigold posses him in such a passionate way he found his thoughts stolen and his body in reaction to her every whelm. This was the perfect way to be welcomed home.

Golden eyes fluttered open and widened at the grey hues before them. Dolon had watched Marigold throughout the entire night. He did not know what caused this reaction to his arrival, but he was grateful for it. Almost as grateful as he was watching her copper skin glow in the night and at the rising sun. He knew she would be exhausted, but was content that it was not only his doing that caused this exhaustion. She had approached him after all. He kissed her once more then lifted her in his arms as she fell into sleep once more.

Dolon's brow twitched as he found himself irritated. He had imagined that after the passion filled nights he and his human shared she would be beyond such tactics. But it only seemed to offer her a window to test his patience once more. She was hiding from him, avoiding him in the little space she was allowed. Dolon had never the chance to ask what spurred her passion toward him because the moment the haze had lifted she retreated from his presence. Now he found himself scanning his fortress for any trace of the human. He assumed she was hiding due to shame, but if she continued this any longer he would give a reason to hide.

As if sensing his boiling fury, Merigold appeared in front of Dolon. Her head was down and her eyes were low,. her form appeared as though it was quaking as she stood. Swiftly Dolon approached her and took her chin in his hands to force her gaze to his. She attempted to kiss him but he dodged it swiftly.

"Do not toy with me Marigold." Dolon said sternly then dodged another kiss. "I will not kiss you if you will only run away from me again. I grow weary of this game."

"I'm sorry, I won't run" Marigold's lips hovered over the blood elf's as she wrapped her arms around his form "Please let me ..." She kissed Dolon again and was immediately taken to his chambers where they tangled themselves once more.

"You have become insatiable." Dolon mumbled "I could cherish you. If everyday was like this I could easily fall..." his eyes graced over the sleeping human. He wanted to stay intwined with her, but Feria had announced he had an unexpected visitor. Whatever made the druid feel as though he could invite himself over to Dolon's home at will, Dolon did not know. But for the time being he would play the pleased host until he felt as though his guest visit was over.

The druid smiled as he sat across from his glaring partner. He found it amusing how polite the blood elf remained even tough he knew his presence clearly aggravated him.

"Sorry mon, Am I keeping you from something?" The troll asked. Dolon's eyes narrowed.

"As a matter of fact you are. Please state your purpose and leave swiftly." Dolon said with a snap and the Druid's eyes widened briefly before he began to laugh.

"And here I thought that human had melted the ice a bit, I see I was wrong."

Dolon's glare was steady "Was there a reason for this visit?"

"No Mon, I just wanted to check on you. Friends do this sort of ting especially when one maybe losing their minds."

"I assure you that I am fine. Goodbye." Dolon stood and the troll halted him with a word.

"Feria tells me that you have become quite attached to this human. I hope this view has not changed toward them all." The Druid's eyes soften "She may be beautiful but she is still human, you will always be the enemy mon."

"You know nothing." Dolon recalled the lingering caresses and became haughty "She is very taken with me. Her skin literally glows when I am with her."

"Sounds like magic." The troll placed his hands under his chin as he thought.

Dolon's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I mean its not normal, for humans skin to glow. I've never heard of it in any context. Could it be magic?"

"Why does that matter?"

"How much magic does a blood elf consume? Or mor specifically a blood elf mage?"

"What is your point?"

"I'm just saying, your eyes glow... when you've consumed enough. Your kind is fairly addicted to this. I am just curious. Could you human be addicted as well?"

Dolon opened his mouth to retort but he recalled the passionate attack his human had given him upon arrival. Sometimes her golden eyes shone green. She only craved him physically, never had she expressed anything more than that. An ugly scowl formed on the blood elf's face as he turned to his comrade. His jaw pulsed, his voice was a low growl "What gives you the right to make this claim."

The Druid flinched at the tone. It appeared as if his visit was over. He rose from his spot without meeting the furious eyes of the mage. "Don worry about it, what do I know. I will leave now."

Dolon ignored him as he left the large room. He fumed down the dark hallways an his servants fled at his presence. Dark thoughts pressed against his eye lids as he entered his garden the plant fell lifeless at his touch then he stormed to his chambers. When he entered Marigold had just begun to stir. Her skin was dull as were her golden eyes. but they were wild with a look he recognized all to well. He caught her firmly before she completed her lunge at him then injected the captured magic into her and watched as her pupils left their dilated state. Her breathing became normal and she was instantly calm.  
>Dolon was furious. His hands curled around Merigold as his breathing became harsh. The troll was right. He shoved Merigold away from him as raw fury tore though his form. He was angry and when he realized why he was so furious it incinerated him even more! This human had managed to trick him. She made his heart ache for her and almost made him believe she felt the same- He grit his teeth at the thought but he could deny it no longer. His entire form yearned for Merigold and she only craved the arcane magic! His form visibly shook at these thoughts and his eyes burned when he saw how his human was affected.<p>

Marigold coward from the brooding elf. She knew there was no escape to his rage but her mind became hopeful as she considered the large window behind her. She felt as though she could fly but she was still sane enough not to test it. As Dolon approached her the thoughts became louder but she refused. Even as she was grabbed roughly by her shoulders she remained. Then Dolon kissed her and she felt herself search for the surge of energy that graced these kisses.

Dolon pulled back harshly. He felt her attempt to drain him but because he had already given her a dose her eyes were not as clouded or as wide as before. He turned abruptly and left. The troll was right, the troll was right, this thought pound in his head as he descended into the bowels of his fortress. He needed to separate himself from his heartache. He would lock himself away until he could function correctly once more. He did not know what would follow this adaptation but he needed to get away before more damage could be done.

He isolated himself. Hidden in the deepest part of his fortress and surrounded with knowledge. He read anything but nothing concerning humans. He kept his mind occupied with ancient texts, spells, ingredients anything to remain occupied. His mind was busy and as long as it stayed it was not able to linger on the feelings the human stirred within him or what they might mean. But he knew what they meant. During the first four days of his isolation he was stirred with a call from a panic Feria. Merigold's frightening reactions had resurfaced with a vengeance. Dolon nearly ran to her side before he caught himself. It was only a reaction to her magic addiction. Not him. When he composed himself once more he told Feria how to treat this human and sent a letter to the Druid for any possible solution to this problem in the human. He could research it himself he knew, but he wanted to direct his thoughts away from the human. But after two weeks of the distance his will began to wane and he missed her.

His research lay strewn about the cluttered desk. his quills and milling discarded. The words before him were squiggles of ink and his entire body responded with the throb of his aching heart. Agony tore though him and he questioned why he pained himself in such a way. Two months since he held his fragile human, was she deteriorating as much as he? Dolon pressed the bridge of his nose as the anxious thoughts began to resurface. Did she even notice his absence? Did she care? This was pathetic. He scolded himself. It did not matter if she cared or not. She was given to him and he had every right to crave what was his. But the thought of forcefully taking Marigold sickened him. He told himself that this was not right. How should a master be so attached to the servant. No, he was certain it should be the other way around. He would make it so.

When Dolon exited his study he was met with the dead quite of the sleepy evening. His servants were resting, it was well past time, but his mind did not linger on this thoughts. He set his eyes forward and continued to his golden treasure. He found her asleep in her chambers wrapped in the golden covers of her bed. As he stood and watched over this splendid creature, a feeling of extreme contentment washed over him. He let his fingers ghost over her copper skin. He felt it prickle from his touch. Marigold made a sound and leaned into this touch and Dolon smiled at this. Something in him relaxed. He let his robes slip from his form as he pulled the coverings back and embraced the warmth of his human. She stirred briefly but relaxed once more in the comfort of this familiar embrace. Dolon held her closer to himself and sighed as her fragrance accented by his garden filled his senses. And softly, gently he declared his love against the sleeping copper neck before he too succumbed to the sleep of the evening.

The days that followed were as cautious and drowsy as the night Dolon had crept into Marigold's bed. She had been successfully weened off of the magic with Feria and the help of the druid. So now Dolon's kisses were lighter but his touch always lingered. He did not crave her body as much as her presence. On long nights he found himself entertained with simply holding her while she slept or watching her from a high place while she nursed his garden. They rarely spoke during these times. But Dolon began to miss the sound of her voice. She only spoke when asked to, but her voice was always sad or tired. He wanted desperately to make her happy and when he told her this she always gave him a weak smile and said nothing. That smile haunted him and made his heartache. He hated that smile. But he loved her smile. Dolon often found himself crossed when it concerned Marigold. She was a fragile flower. He loved her. He did not deny it any longer, the affections felt toward this fragile one was beyond his control.

The afternoon sun found the pair resting on a large futon of Marigold's chambers. Dolon ran his fingers though the soft golden curls as he watched the sky began to cry. It was beautiful. He would have to leave this comfort soon. His presence had been absence for much too long. The druid would arrive in two days to collet him. This lingering touches would be absent once more. But his heart burned. He would miss Marigold, but would she miss him? She had been beyond pleasant since he reappeared, and even advanced on him multiple times. He knew it was not the magic addiction that stirred her and he delighted in this. Would she miss this affection?

Dolon kissed the temples of his admiration then turned her in his arms to face him. "My Marigold." He kissed her lips chastely "My heart burns for you, I am afraid you have captured me. I may love you beyond my own control." Dolon kissed Marigold again and her cheeks darkened slightly. Dolon loved how he could still elite such a response from her sometimes, a beautiful treasure it was, however he found himself unsatisfied with this reaction. His brows crossed and he kissed her once more "I love you Marigold." Dolon peered into the amber eyes before him and as they blinked expectantly his grip on her tightened. She would not say it back. Because she did not- Dolon turned his face sharply as if he had been assaulted. Marigold did not love him. He growled her name, a slight warning and she shrunk away from this anger.

It was illogical anger, he knew. He should have expected this but he could not stop his growing rage until finally he turned to her once more and grasped her tightly. He commanded her to say the same, to feel the same way and this command was met with a shaky sob as she refused.

Dolon's fingers dug into the humans shoulders as she shuttered "This is not a request. Tell me you love me Marigold." He said though tightly clenched teeth still Marigold refused.

"I-I cannot" The human gasped "I do not- I could not possibly" the fingers against her shoulders became unbearable she cried out and Dolon released her harshly. Marigold cowered from his anger as he fumed. She could not make herself lie to him. But at his rage she wished that she could. "Please do not make me lie, I cannot. How- How can I love in captivity?" She asked but the blood elf's anger showed as he released her sharply and began to pace the room his words came out in a low growl as his voice rose.

"How can you not? I protect you, I give you everything you desire. I do not force you into anything- I love you- Marigold I-I love you." He clinched the front of his robes. Dolon sinked into the futon Marigold's hands covered her face as she cried and he pulled them away. "I love you." He kissed her.

Marigold shuttered at the passion birthed by his rage but she pulled away with a shake of her head. Then she felt his anger coil around her and for the first time in a long time she feared the blood elf before her. The look in his grey eyes was terrifying as he raised his hands to the corners of hers.

"If you will refuse me your love, then I will capture your sorrow." Dolon pressed his fingers against the panicked human's eyes and heard her gasp.

A sharp flash of light accompanied a even sharper stab of pain against Marigold's eyes and she cried out. Then what appeared to be cool stones fell from her face and she shrieked at there sight. She watched as Dolon gathered these in his hands and inspected them somewhat sorrowfully before more began to spill from her eyes with realization that he had cursed her.

The grey eyes of the blood elf scanned the watering gems in his hands. It was a dreadful curse, one reserved only for the worst type of toucher but it would serve to give him something intimate of her. Yet the hole in his heart was not satisfied. He pressed the gems against his chest as the anguish of their maker filled him. He shook with rage as he he rose and once again, he left her. Marigold watched him leave as the gems continued to fall from her golden eyes.

The troll yanked his suddenly reckless friend from the fires once more then turned to reprimand him angrily but the Mage only continued his walk as though he had not nearly given them away. There was something wrong with him. His entire demeanor was different. He fought as if he did not care the outcome. He was not calculated and calm, he was easily enraged. And it seemed as though he had lost all purpose. The troll watched his comrade and vaguely wondered how the mage's little human was fairing. Did she die could she be the cause of this detachment. His thoughts were interrupted when a shower of arrows came upon them. He shielded himself but Dolon acted too late. The sight of an arrow piercing the heart of his close comrade sent the troll into rage and he all but single handily obliterated the foe before swooped the blood elf up as a giant bird and fled the battle worn scene.

Dolon awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. his torso was bare and he felt as though a weight had been lifted, suddenly he was aware of the Druids presence. The troll leaned against a nearby tree with a metallic bag in his hands. Dolon growled at recognizing the trinket but the troll spoke first.

"These type of curses are not for friends, especially not lovers." The troll observed the gems before him with curious eyes "They are usually quite painful in nature. Yet very intimate. So tell me, did ya have me wean her off of dat magic so she get the full experience of this pain?"

"What is it to you?" Dolon growled "This concerns you in the least. Now, return them to me."

"You know at first I thought this was a brilliant idea. These gems protected your heart from dat arrow. The poison got you slightly but it was no big deal. But then I realized what these were, and the color. I knew where they came from and I became crossed. I don't know what got into you mon but it seems as if something in you died. Why inflict such a harsh punishment? Why not just kill her?"

"You know nothing" Dolon snarled. "And this does not concern you."  
>"Maybe you are right, maybe I am just being over bearing and annoying. But this has affected your performance believe it or not. You may as well have killed her if this is how you will carry on from just a curse."<p>

"I would kill myself first." Dolon watched his comrade's eyebrows lift at this statement and he nodded "I am beyond enamored with her. This punishment took its toll on the both of us."

"Punishment is it? why is she punished?"

"She refused me her love, so I took the only thing she was willing to give me."  
>The druid was still for a moment, he had not expected that response. he feared he may as well have lost his partner, love was a dreadful thing when it grabbed ahold of one person and not the other. But he had to inquire as to why she refused him. Dolon was not without charm.<p>

"She believes loving me is impossible while she is my captive" Dolon answered the inquiry "But I cannot bear the thought of releasing her. it is impossible for us to be together as she wishes. And I refuse to separate myself from her unless it is a complete separation from everything else as well." Dolon sighed he was becoming too dramatic around this troll. He new too much already. Dolon leaned against the tree and sighed. He desired to return to Marigold, but he recalled the way she shrunk from him the day of his departure. He wondered if she finally allowed herself to sleep yet. He noticed then that the druid was eerily silent then opened his eyes to meet his.

"There are places where the war has not overcome the lands. Neutral places where you two may be together." The troll said.

"Where the cowards and the traitors dwell" Dolon shook his head.

"No, not all these places. If you wish I can show you them."

Dolon narrowed his eyes.

"They are quite pleasant" the troll continued "you and she could live a peaceful live in a town free of war"

"Why do you promote such a place to me? What is it that you want?"

"I want for my closest friend to find rest and be happy"

"Happy? Rest? Druid there is no rest for the wicked. This is my burden to bear so remove your interest." Dolon stood and dressed himself. He gave the troll a look and the gems were returned to him. He left then without another word.

Marigold had locked herself away during Dolon's absence. It was reported that she had even refused to eat. Feria wondered if the human had fallen ill and repented of it at her masters presence, but Dolon knew. He was all too aware of Marigold's condition. He entered her chambers stealthily and found her huddled up against the corner of her bed. She was frightened at his presence, her body visibly shook. But she would not cry. She had forfeited her tears long after the blood elf had left her. Now he spoke in soft soothing words which only served to terrify her more.

She was afraid of him. Afraid he would confess his feelings once more and become infuriated with her again when he learned that she still did not feel the same. But he didn't. Dolon simply held her and kissed the corners of her eyes which had become sore due to her stubborn tears. When Dolon faced the damage his curse had brought the beautiful face of his precious human he was filled with the deepest remorse. He knew then that he was dangerous to her. He should let her go as the druid had hinted.

He knew the druid would rather he release Merigold before he accepted the idea of him retreating with her. But something in the Druids words held him and made him feel as though they were very much true. Dolon pushed that thought away it did not matter. What mattered now was this broken human in his arms. This breaking was his doing, contrary to every mission he set before himself when he first accepted this had to let her go, even though his entire being rejected the idea. He was no longer safe for her and he loved her too much to destroy her anymore than he had.

Dolon spent the night in Marigold's chambers. She was wrapped tightly ini his arms and deadly silent. Even this he would miss. His hands shook as he considered the life before him without this light. Was this peace? Was this happiness? How would he live if he allowed himself to release this? He gave Marigold one lingering kiss before he released her and retreated to his study. He had to contact the druid. His mind was set. It was dreadful to hold on to such a painful trail.

Marigold smelled the cool air even before it chilled her skin. Dolon had been absent for two weeks before he finally entered her chambers again. And when he did he carried thick leather and warm robes. He dressed her then cradled her in his arms and fed her as he had during the first weeks of her captivity. Every move he made held a sense of finality that unnerved Marigold. And his dim smile, his desolate grey eyes made her heart ache.  
>Then he took lead her though the empty fortress to a large winged animal. He placed her on it, draped another robe over her shoulders then climbed on behind her. Out of habit Marigold curled into his form and earned a rare content smile from the elf. He held her to him tightly. She felt his form shake as he did so. Then they took to the skies and within moments she was asleep against his chest. Even while she slept she was aware of the long elegant fingers threading though her hair. When she opened her eyes again she was met with snow. Everything around her, even the little houses were covered in the heavy snow.<p>

The mount landed but Dolon did not release her to climb off. He held her close and carried her throughout the small town. He carried her into the large inn, he did not release her even as he slipped the innkeeper a note and she nodded to them after reading it. He then continued to carry Marigold up the winding wooden stairs, into a small room then set her on the edge of a small bed.

There was a round wooden table in the middle of the room with one wooden chair, a bed against the far walk and a lamp against the frosty window. Dolon removed his outer robes and raised his hands when Marigold began to do the same. He pulled the chair near the bed and sat in front of her. His form leaned toward her and his grey eyes peered into her golden. It was as if he were trying to commit every detail to memory. Dolon's eyes scanned Marigold's complete form they lingered on the curve of her copper neck and trailed up her full face, her lips, her pointed nose and her large golden eyes. He reached out and released the clip holding her hair then watched it tumble down over her shoulders. His eyes lit at this beauty. firm hands cupped her face and he kissed her slow and lavishly. Those large hands found her waist and when she responded to his kiss they pressed her firmly against him. His mouth found her cheek, her jaws then sucked against the bed of her neck fiercely. He pulled away. His breathing was rough and haggard.  
>Dolon stood and turned from the panting Marigold then pressed against the table.<p>

Marigold stood as well as she observed the curious behavior. Dolon turned to her instantly he took her hands then placed a bronze key in them. His hands were shaking as he held folded hers around the key. Then he strapped a bag of gold around her waist. His breathing came out shaky as he cupped her face in his hands once more.

"I love you" Dolon whispered against the full lips. "But you must promise me," he kissed her "promise me that you will not forget me. Promise me that you will return to me? Please. Please promise you will remember. Oh I love you so much Merigold"

"I don't understand" Merigold's brows crossed as the shaking elf kissed her again. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes but, you have to promise" Dolon whispered "promise you will return to me. In this room, on this day. Every year. If just for a moment just for a brief visit remember me and return to me please? Will you promise?"

"I promise." Marigold clenched the key in her hands tightly. "I promise I will return."

"Thank you" Dolon kissed her lips her cheeks and her forehead and whispered his thanks once more. "That key will open the door to this room. This will be our room. I have purchased it and when you return I will be waiting for you. Always."

Marigold nodded to these words as the realization of what was happening became a burden.

"Your vault will never be empty. You are rich beyond your years. This is my gift to you Marigold. Hardly enough to express my love but all that I can give." Dolon kissed her one more time before he released her. He turned to the window now and his head sulk. "You should leave now my flower. Please hurry before I can take you in my arms once more because if I do, I will never let you go."

Marigold nodded at these words but slipped her arms around the mage's form and felt him shutter from the impact. "Thank you" she whispered against the fair neck before she released him then slowly and softly she backed out of the room. She shut the door behind her and jumped when she heard the latch click but settled when she realized it must have been Dolon locking it. Strengthened by the fright of being captured again by the blood elf Merigold ran down the wooden stairs pass the innkeeper and out into the cold snow. When she felt the cold air enter her lungs she knew she was free. She felt the wind though her hair and she basked in it before she spared the inn one last look and noted the sorrow in the grey eyes of the blood elf who stood in the window watching her.

Marigold felt something within herself break as she watched Dolon. It was as if she could feel his light caresses here his soothing voice, his kisses. She clenched at her heart before she lifted her hand to wave goodbye. He did as well and his lips trembled as he blew her a kiss then turned away from the window into the darkness of the room.

A tear frozen by the wind stained Marigold's cheek as she turned from the inn. Something about Dolon's kiss seemed too final. An ominous presence fell over her as she approached the keeper of the griffins but she pushed it away. She climbed on the back of the massive beast and they took to the sky.

The snow began to thin as the griffin flew over the moon shrine of the Druids and warmth began to fill Marigold's form. But the feeling would not go away. Then she spotted a very familiar bird speed pass her in an urgent haste. She knew that druid. He was Dolon's companion she wondered what was his haste. She turned slightly on the griffins and noted the direction of the flight. Something heavy in her dropped and instantly she turned the griffin around.

Dolon placed the empty vial down and he recalled the last image of his beloved. A golden flower standing in the snow, gazing at him. He closed his eyes to seal this memory. May it be the last one worth keeping but there were so many more he treasured. All of them with Marigold. He sinked into the bed as he recalled his beautiful lady. He loved her, human and all he loved her. His eyes became heavy and he smiled as his body began to numb. There was a pounding at the door and a harsh accent begging for entrance. Dolon shut his eyes. There was no way though this door, this room was sealed. Little fist joined the first ones little fragile ones and hushed voices. Dolon's eyes landed in the letter on the table as disbelief washed over him. He leaned on the edge of the bed and attempted to stand but his balance failed him he hit the ground with a thud. A familiar panicked gasp was heard before a jumble of forgotten items and the door opened.

Marigold ran to the fallen elf. Hs eyes were half closed and his breathing came out harsh and shallow. She held his hands against her face as her eyes began to leak.

"Please do not shed anymore tears because if me" dolonn rasped and Marigold sobs became small hiccups. The druid was at work behind her in silent panic.

"I never wanted you to die. Why did you do this to yourself. You promised to meet me here. How could you break it?" Marigold pressed her face against the firm chest.

"I will be right here when you return. Always." Dolon closed his eyes.

"No!" Marigold beat his chest "no don't you dare leave! Don't you dare! Not now. Not when I know how much I love you!" She beat against the blood elf's chest even as he smiled and murmured a soft thanks. An anguishing scream left Marigold's form. The troll lifted her away from the blood elf then heaved his form up. He poured a golden liquid into the elf's mount and pressed his lips shut.

"I should have known. I am an alchemist. I should have known why he requested those herbs . Wake up you bastard." He hit Dolon's chest hard. "He wanted to sleep forever but he didn't want to die. What an idiot. He knew I'd catch on sooner if he were to brew a poison instead. But an eternal slumber. Who would want that?"

"He didn't want to fade away. He wanted to always be here when I returned." Marigold traced the face of the sleeping blood elf as her eyes began to prickle once more. She placed her lips against his immobile ones then pushed air passed them. She felt him drink and continued the distribution of the potion this way until it was all gone. When she had finished the druid placed the still sleeping elf in the bed and Marigold sat beside it. She grasped his hands in hers and kissed them. "I love you Dolon" she whispered again before her sobs broke against his chest.

"Humans be stronger than we tink" a deep voice caused the blood elf to stir  
>Grey eyes cracked open to the weak sunlight of the mountains. Dolon's arm felt warm his eyes followed the bath and found a nest of golden curls resting upon him. Weakly he stroked his Marigold with his other hand.<p>

"She's been like that all week. She refused to move to eat or anything until you stirred and finally yesterday she just collapsed. When she fell on you, you woke up only to fall back to sleep, still she lasted longer than I expected" The troll said from the window but he caught the panic in Dolon's face as he searched urgently for a pulse. He sighed released at finding one but frowned at how weak it was. He tapped her face softly to rouse her. Golden eyes peered at him and he gestured for his friend to help.

"I'm sorry." Marigold said softly as she was propped against Dolon. "I - I do -please forgive me."

"I forgive you, and I love you, now please eat." The command followed whatever the druid gave him to fead her and soon Marigold rested in his arms and Dolon soaked the moment up in awe. A sigh from his forgotten comrade broke his steady attention.

"We were almost too late. The concentration of the potion you created was intense." The druid said "If you had stayed asleep any longer I am almost certain this one would have joined you in that rest, permanently."

"Forgive me friend, I only wanted to rest in the memories I created of Marigold, since she refused me her love."

"But now that you have it don't you?" The trolls eyebrows lifted with excitement but Dolon shook his head.

"I do believe this is pity." Dolon's face twisted and the troll rolled his eyes.

"It is not pity" Marigold snapped but faltered slightly at the blood elf's raised eyebrow. "Its not pity" she whispered then climbed into the strong arms "I love you" she mummered against his chest. "I don't know for how long I have held this, but I do and almost loosing you nearly killed me."

"So will you stay with me Marigold? Be mine forever?" Dolon pulled her into his arms "Remember what I told you before you left, and yet you have let me get my hands on you once more." He kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I will stay, but not in one place. Not confined to a tower."

"Well of course not, I could not afford one right now anyway, I am now a penniless blood elf. There is not much I can do. All my fortune lies with you, Marigold" He kissed her forehead as she shook it. "You must direct us now."

"I don't want it, I haven't a clue how to manage such an amount."

"You will learn, Shhh..." Dolon stole a protest with his lips and promised to teach her in the morning which earned him another protest to stifle "Our night will be too busy for me to teach you now" Dolon said and Marigold blushed. The druid smiled at the pair then turned to the door.

"You two will take care of each other then." He said and dolon nodded.

"I will not let this treasure slip though my fingers once more." Dolon said firmly

"Neither will I." Marigold kissed him softly and the trolls smile grew.

"Well then, have fun." he dismissed himself to the sound of playful kisses and his smile widened. He was happy his friend could finally enjoy his present, they could enjoy each other. And that in itself was the greatest treasure he could ever give the blood elf and he was finally pleased with his gift as he left.

Fin


End file.
